<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全球门将保护协会】番外 魏登费勒的人生观 by lijinglei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934069">【全球门将保护协会】番外 魏登费勒的人生观</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei'>lijinglei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Kahn/Jens Lehmann, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【全球门将保护协会】番外 魏登费勒的人生观</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>性取向为直男的魏登费勒是如何看待德国这一对对的狗男男</p><p>2002年，我转会来到了多特蒙德，在电视机前看着自己的前辈卡恩拖着一支严重青黄不接的球队到了决赛。<br/>那个脱手导致的丢球，看的心里很难受，我在卡恩的脸上看不到任何失落的表情，直到比赛后，我才发现不可一世的狮王靠在门柱上落寞的神色。想了想，如果换做是自己处在这样的比赛中，恐怕自己做不到卡恩那样。<br/>才22岁，我进国家队还有机会。<br/>那时候的门将之争还没有开始，只是卡恩和莱曼互相看不顺眼。我没有和卡恩一起训练比赛过，单就我和莱曼的相处而言，莱曼是个毒舌的傲娇小公主，真的，他就是个小公主，曾经有个小队员不小心坐了他的座位，他能在训练中把那小队员的射门扑到怀疑人生。<br/>莱曼为了自己的前途转会去了英超，而我在多特蒙德尽心尽力的训练，每场比赛做好自己，我终于快等到了德国本土举办世界杯。<br/>卡恩和莱曼的一号门将之争进入了白热化的阶段，两个人天天借助媒体打嘴仗。傲娇的莱-小公主-曼最终拿到了一号球衣和主力位置，而我不幸因为膝盖半月板的问题，错过了替补的机会，三号门将轮到了希尔德布兰。<br/>看着克林斯曼和勒夫携手掀起了青春风暴，我作为一个看客为我的国家感到骄傲，小拉姆在揭幕战中为德国队首开记录，他和希尔德布兰的拥抱让人觉得他俩的友情真好。<br/>后来我退役后再看《德国：一个夏天的童话》，对自己当初的想法就俩字，愚蠢！<br/>我，罗曼-魏登费勒的人生观从这个夏天被打碎重塑。<br/>他们一路前行，还算是顺利，直到遇见阿根廷，那是阿根廷的黄金一代，长发飘飘，跑起来的视觉效果很棒。我以为会是势均力敌的比赛，可阿根廷人脚下的小动作很多，我们的队员被不停的放倒，球迷投票选出来的美人弗林斯摔的十分惨，我也不知道他们有没有受伤。<br/>这场比赛被拖入了点球大战，我心里稍微松了口气，德国门将从来不怕点球。<br/>电视镜头里，卡恩和莱曼握手言和，卡恩拍了拍莱曼的后脑勺，但是，莱曼脸上的微笑为什么让我想起了以前上中学时跟心仪的女孩约会时，女孩脸上羞涩的微笑。<br/>借助那张神奇的小纸条，我们晋级了，万万没想到的是在比赛结束后，两波球员打起来了，更意外的是，领队比埃尔霍夫和弗林斯跟阿根廷起了直接冲突，两个人都被罚上看台。<br/>弗林斯错过了和意大利的半决赛，在场外的我看来，有弗林斯在场并不能改变这场比赛的结局，意大利的进攻要做得比我们好太多。<br/>我们输给了意大利，没有办法回到柏林。我给俱乐部的队友凯尔打电话，听起来他的情绪有些低落，我安慰他：“还有三四名决赛，你们要在斯图加特加油啊。”<br/>“我们会的，罗曼。”<br/>我听见那边有人在跟凯尔说话，我主动挂断电话，感觉声音好耳熟啊。<br/>妈卖批的要是当时多想一点就好了，也不至于在多年后被秀恩爱。<br/>最终我们在斯图加特拿到了季军，他们三三两两的站在一起看烟火，年轻的笑容构成了那个夏天最美的童话。<br/>然而俱乐部中的比赛没有那么顺利，每一个赛季都是在降级区边缘挣扎，保级都是难事，哪里还想着欧战资格，国家队的替补在那时看来都是遥不可及的幻想。<br/>2008年的欧洲杯，主力门将还是莱曼，仅仅比我大一岁的希尔德布兰没有入选。他试图想要重复莱曼的路线，通过转会去国外来增加战斗力，但是失败了，又加上受伤，很遗憾。<br/>我跟他私交不错，从电话里面听出他略有遗憾，但还算乐观，我调侃他：“是不是有情况？嗯？那姑娘漂亮吗？”<br/>“哈哈哈，你可真八卦。”<br/>“说呗。”<br/>“没谁，我实现不了的梦想就让我心爱的人去完成吧。”<br/>听到希尔德布兰这句话，我想了想国家队的工作人员中有几个单身女性：“好像神医手下有个挺漂亮的理疗师。”<br/>那边的希尔德布兰似乎笑的很大声：“你为什么非要觉得我会跟女孩子在一起啊？”<br/>“啊？”我脑子突然间转不过来了。<br/>“啊什么啊，我和菲利普在一起了，菲利普-拉姆。”希尔德布兰轻描淡写的告诉了他的恋情。<br/>还他妈有这种操作？！<br/>“你……”我不知道该怎么表述震惊的心情。<br/>“你歧视同性恋？”<br/>“不不不我绝没有那个意思，timo，我只是不能接受突然间被告知，如果你一点点告诉我的话，我可能还好点。喜欢就喜欢了，性别不是问题。”我恨不得举手发誓证明我没有歧视的意思。<br/>“那好吧，罗曼，你可千万别跟别人说。”<br/>“我发誓。”<br/>“其实我们的教练，克林斯曼和勒夫也是一对，你是不知道他们平常那个腻歪劲，天天穿情侣装……”<br/>希尔德布兰什么时候挂断的电话已经失去了印象，我呆呆的重复着庆典的视频，觉得国家队的人随便组合都有奸情。<br/>天哪，放过我吧！<br/>事情远不止这么简单，欧洲杯结束后，莱曼退出国家队，新一代主力门将的争夺才刚刚开始，而前辈卡恩，选择了退役。<br/>拜仁风风光光的给他举办了告别赛，我和希尔德布兰也坐在拜仁的包厢中，感谢拉姆的家属票。<br/>我很意外的是看到了我的前辈莱曼，他鼓励我：“别着急，慢慢来，比赛要一场场的踢。”<br/>“谢谢延斯，你也来看奥利弗的告别赛？”我随口套着近乎：“我以为你会被邀请上场呢。”<br/>“他也邀请我了，我说我要以你家属的身份坐看台上。”莱曼轻描淡写的说了一件事，我和希尔德布兰面面相觑，表情都是抽搐的。我不由自主的说：“祝你们幸福。”<br/>我发短信问希尔德布兰：这事你不知道？<br/>希尔德布兰：我真不知道。<br/>上帝啊，我的同胞们为什么总是跟男人在一起啊！<br/>日子一天天的往前走，身边的队友们断断续续的告诉我他们找到了心爱的另一半，有同性的，也有异性的，什么凯尔和梅策尔德扯证了，我都不会再激动一分一秒的。<br/>这时候，一个影响我一生、影响多特蒙德的男人出现了，尤尔根-克洛普执教多特蒙德，试图拯救即将破产的球队。<br/>我作为球队中比较年长的一个，已经习惯性的扮演老父亲的角色，在新教练来到时，代表球员，和“通敌”的凯尔队长与克洛普见面。<br/>交谈了一会，凯队和我都被克洛普的人格魅力折服。<br/>渣叔到多特蒙德的前一年，没有特别大的成绩改变，但他大力启用新人，要求球员尊重工作人员，整个俱乐部的精气神都不一样，大家团结一心，成功的跻身联赛排名的上游。<br/>2009年的深秋，渣叔带着我们训练，突然间得知了一个噩耗——国家队主力门将恩克因为抑郁症而卧轨自尽。<br/>我当时就流泪了，因为不敢相信汉诺威96的队长就这样，渣叔拥抱了我，给我假期去参加葬礼。<br/>在葬礼上，我遇见了很多同行，卡恩和莱曼陪在贝肯鲍尔的两侧，老人家满脸的悲伤无以言表，我和希尔德布兰站在一起，身边还有拉姆。可能有出国经历的希尔德布兰有相似的心情吧。<br/>勒夫钦定的主力门将就这么去陪伴他的女儿，那么这个位置究竟谁来坐？我正值当打之年，俱乐部的成绩还可以，我以为我会有个替补的位置，因为阿德勒上去了，隔壁的诺伊尔成了二门，谁能想到我又他娘的落选了。<br/>那一阵子我状态很差，渣叔鼓励我：“没事，在多特蒙德你还是他们新任的罗曼。”<br/>谁能想到区区一个主力门将的位置会这样的跌宕起伏，都拍了官方合照了，阿德勒竟然受伤了！隔壁沙尔克的诺伊尔上位，我又没入选替补的位置。<br/>但是阿德勒本人很想得开，该吃吃，该喝喝，仿佛落选的不是他。<br/>又一次看着德国队一步步前行至半决赛，然后又拿了一个季军，我在想，有生之年我能不能入选国家队啊。<br/>这个夏天，克洛普把某个不能拥有姓名的波兰雇佣兵带到了多特蒙德，啊，这时候他还有名字，罗伯特-莱万多夫斯基。<br/>热情的小格策跟他打招呼，莱万用半生不熟的德语回应了他，话特别多的胡梅尔斯揽着莱万的肩膀：“走走走，今晚去我家吃烤肉。”<br/>“我刚来多特蒙德，想先去收拾一下俱乐部安排的住处。”莱万婉拒了胡梅尔斯的提议。我怕气氛太尴尬，绰出面吆喝道：“行，那等你安顿好了，一起聚一聚，就当是我们给新来的这位波兰友人接风！”<br/>“谁掏钱？”<br/>莱万刚想说话，我拦住他：“接风宴哪有你掏钱的份，来，队长上个赛季的进球奖金该拿出来给大家改善伙食了。”<br/>凯尔一脸懵逼的看着我：“又薅我羊毛？”<br/>整个更衣室笑作一团，然而莱万的脸上看不到任何喜悦的表情。<br/>我被卡恩拉入一个名为“全球门将保护协会”的群聊，里面有三个优秀的前辈，不能说前辈，范德萨还没退役。几个年轻门将各种胡扯，让我想起了更衣室里的活宝小格策。<br/>大家开始新赛季的合练，渣叔的脸上也常常挂着笑容，训练间隙，凯尔来我这边休息，顺便闲聊几句：“罗曼，看见那波兰人吗？”<br/>“哪个？”除了莱万，这个赛季还引进了皮什切克这个波兰人。<br/>“就莱万啊，不太爱说话，我就喜欢这样的，活好不粘人，不像我家那个，话贼多。”凯尔不由自主的又在秀恩爱。<br/>我用戴着手套的手推开了凑近的凯尔：“有事说事，我没时间听你这个投敌队长讲黄段子。”<br/>“你多跟莱万说说话，省的他以为咱是个没人情味的队伍。”<br/>我指了指粘在他身边的格策：“不用找我，马里奥替我干了。”<br/>那个赛季，渣叔调教了三年的队伍终于见到了成效，我带领的后防失球少，莱万格策领衔的锋线活力全开，最终我们拿下了久违的德甲冠军。<br/>在夺冠庆典上，大家把渣叔高高的抛起，威斯特法伦的草皮也被啤酒所浇灌，我已经开始幻想多特蒙德进军欧冠的场景了。<br/>隔壁没有一个好人的球队把他们的主力门将诺伊尔卖给了拜仁，发布会上他流泪的场景我看了很难受，而当拜仁做客隔壁时，漫天的嘘声十分刺耳。换做是我的话，我可能也是会更多的考虑我的前程，如果不是渣叔，我真有转会离开的可能性。<br/>这个赛季我们依旧以火热的状态成功卫冕联赛冠军，而我们的锋线，引入了新鲜力量——马尔科-罗伊斯。年轻的力量就是好，他开朗的性格使他瞬间成了团宠，他和格策一左一右的在我耳边闹，我只得跟他们闹作一团。<br/>我和丽萨交往了一段时间，看着格策和罗伊斯把更衣室闹翻天，我有种儿大不由人的老父亲伤感，丽萨听我说了，她笑了：“等我工作再稳定，我们就要个孩子。”<br/>在格策不断灌输笑容后，莱万终于能有点表情，能参与更衣室的玩笑了。有一天训练结束后，格策急急忙忙的走人，罗伊斯在更衣室里骂他：“见色忘义，有异性没人性。”<br/>我十分激动的喊出来：“马里奥交往了一个女孩？”除了我，竟然有了一个直男，凯尔觉得我很大惊小怪：“马里奥谈恋爱而已啊，你激动什么？”<br/>罗伊斯抖着一头金灿灿的短发，一巴掌拍在莱万的肩膀上：“那个不要兄弟的抛弃了你，莱万，我送你回家。”莱万笑着说：“我买车了，可以自己回去，不过看你这么伤心，喝一杯怎么样？”<br/>“走走走，一起去呗。”有队友在起哄。<br/>“切，我和莱万的约会，凭什么要你们这些电灯泡。”罗伊斯这话说出来遭到了队友们臭袜子的攻击，我一边收拾东西，一边看热闹。<br/>罗伊斯和莱万勾肩搭背的离开更衣室，剩下的人也三三两两的离开，我也开车回家，我心爱的丽萨一定做好了晚饭等我回家。<br/>没等12年结束，格策和他的女朋友分手了，小胖子在酒吧里哭的鼻涕一把泪一把，不敢叫队长来接他，只能找我这个老父亲来了。<br/>我拖着手感十分好的格策上了车，开车他送回去，把不省人事的格策洗干净扔在床上，伸个赖腰，不小心往窗外一看，真是不知道该说什么好——莱万把罗伊斯压在窗户上在做不可描述的事——格策和罗伊斯住隔壁。<br/>我能说什么啊，小火箭和波兰人情投意合，要是能携手拿个冠军，简直就是天造地设的一对啊。<br/>第二天，我拿着一盒避孕套去找罗伊斯，当然在人比较少的情况下给了他：“那啥，悠着点，双线作战。”小火箭红着脸说：“谢谢罗曼，只不过，罗伯特他不适合这个尺寸……”<br/>“你闭嘴！”<br/>上帝啊，小年轻的为什么这么会玩！<br/>我偶然间听说了拜仁有意打包买走格策和莱万，格策已经答应了。罗伊斯狠狠的揉格策的胸：“我一定会捶爆你们的大门，到时候让诺伊尔去哭吧。”“我这还没走呢。”格策直接一手捶向罗伊斯的下半身，两个男孩闹作一团。<br/>格策去追求冠军的目标，毕竟还有两年就要到巴西世界杯了，谁都能理解，成年人的世界能做到好聚好散就行，渣叔痛痛快快的放行，然后接着去青训营挖人。<br/>我接到了罗伊斯的邀请，圣诞节去他家做客，我和丽萨准备好了礼物前去拜访。开门迎接的是莱万，小火箭正在跟格策打游戏，莱万面带笑容的接过礼物，和丽萨拥抱：“很羡慕罗曼有这么优秀的伴侣。”我开玩笑道：“我也很羡慕小火箭能让冰山脸的你变成现在这样。”<br/>饭菜是提前让饭店做好送过来的，这时候只需要加热一下就行，丽萨对莱万和罗伊斯腻腻歪歪的恋爱气氛没有任何反应，就是单身狗格策比较尴尬，他抱怨道：“你们一对对的，太过分了。”<br/>罗伊斯又对格策的胸下手了：“虐的就是你！”<br/>“你去摸你男人的胸！”<br/>“太平，没手感。”<br/>莱万说：“我可以练。”<br/>我抱着我的丽萨笑个不停。<br/>这算是新女婿见面会吗？<br/>欧冠赛场，我们从死亡之组中一路拼杀到半决赛，对阵的是皇家马德里，第一回合，我们的莱万上演大四喜，多特蒙德已经一只脚迈进了决赛。第二回合，皇马的球员背水一战，自然动作粗野起来，重点“照顾”罗伊斯和莱万。<br/>罗伊斯带球前冲的时候，皇马的后卫试图对他战术犯规，没想到莱万挡在前面，用自己的身体抗住了对罗伊斯的侵犯。<br/>此前的联赛中，格策已经受伤了，如果莱万再受伤，锋线无人可换。<br/>还好，莱万爬起来接着参加战斗。<br/>我们和拜仁在决赛中相遇。一个赛季的拜仁由海老爷子执教，就跟渣叔来多特蒙德的第一年一样，他们的精气神就和之前的赛季不同，在更衣室里我对队员们说：“fxxk 南大王！”<br/>这场比赛的队长我来担任，我跟拉姆交换队旗然后挑边。<br/>因为大家太熟了，上来就是大开大合的对攻，我和诺伊尔都在不停的扑救。<br/>我已经不想回忆那场比赛究竟发生了什么，终场哨响时，我很想躺在地上一睡不醒，可我戴着队长袖标，我的队友可以躺在地上发泄情绪，我不能倒。<br/>莱万抱着罗伊斯，在他耳边说着什么安慰的话语。<br/>拜仁想要带走莱万的消息只有少数几个人知道，我看着他俩相互抚慰彼此，实在不忍心去告诉罗伊斯真相，能拖一天是一天。<br/>凯尔带队去领奖，我跟在凯尔后面，心事重重的我差点在台阶上摔倒。<br/>返回多特蒙德后，大家为格策举办了欢送会，失利的阴影散去，还是爱跳爱笑的年轻人。在欢送会上，小火箭公开了他和莱万的恋情，胡梅尔斯第一个起来吐槽：“谁在上？”<br/>莱万回答：“我。”<br/>胡梅尔斯转身伸手：“来来来，交钱了。”莱万很诧异：“你们在干什么？”<br/>我说道：“我们都下了赌注，猜你和马尔科什么时候公布恋情还有你们的体位。”<br/>整个更衣室里，除了我格策胡梅尔斯以外，都压的是罗伊斯主动，格策开玩笑：“你俩一对视就火花带闪电的，你当我们瞎啊？情侣对戒，情侣文身。”<br/>“哈哈哈你们真是，好吧马尔科。”莱万深情的捧住罗伊斯的脸，轻轻的吻在他的嘴唇上。<br/>“咦~”集体起哄。<br/>我很担心格策会无法融入新的团队，拜托诺伊尔和拉姆多多关照小胖子，他们答应的好，结果呢，本身话就多的格策跟穆勒玩到一块去了，整个人话更多了，全面穆化。<br/>好吧，看格策融入了拜仁，我心里松了一口气，但看到更衣室里的那一对，我又紧张起来。<br/>渣叔也知道了他们的恋情，他调侃道：“客场比赛可不能把你们安排在一个房间里。”<br/>这个夏天没有国家队的重大赛事，我十分幸运的得到了第一次征召，更看到了群聊里熟悉的好伙伴——诺伊尔和阿德勒。诺伊尔是主力门将，阿德勒的入选很意外，我和他被分在一个房间。<br/>格策约我去打牌，我才不要跟他们小孩子一起玩，其实是对于羊头牌，我们多特蒙德实在不是拜仁的对手，特指穆勒。<br/>我在地上做瑜伽，而小鹰在看paper，他在养伤期间完成了本科的学习，正在攻读硕士。我仔细想了想，自己实在不是读书那块料，不如早早的把教练证拿出来更实在。<br/>我没有获得出场机会，阿德勒从此再也没入选过国家队。<br/>2013年的11月，一场不是特别重要的友谊赛，我终于迎来了国家队首秀，可是我已经33岁了。<br/>因为在俱乐部我经常担任队长，习惯性的站在第一位，希尔德布兰的伴侣拉姆推了推我：“罗曼你要篡位？”我脸红了：“抱歉，菲利普。”<br/>排人墙的时候我经历了人生的又一个坑——大眼睛的厄齐尔基本不能用，赫迪拉替他挡球——三个人的人墙基本上只有两个人。<br/>感谢我们的后防线，不至于让我挂在背景板上。渣叔放去年英格兰和瑞典的友谊赛录像，我也观摩学习了，从那以后，我经常做被进世界波的噩梦。<br/>人这一辈子，有这么一次比赛，我心满意足了。<br/>日子顺着一个方向往前走，虽然没能在欧冠中拿到名次，也没有拿下德甲冠军，我们还有下个赛季的欧冠资格，这也算是能接受的成绩，最后一场比赛也是主场比赛，我们在赛后绕场，感谢球迷对我们的支持。<br/>罗伊斯拿着一条围巾，想让莱万靠过去在围巾的掩护下说悄悄话，莱万也过去拥抱了他。<br/>我习惯性的站在边上看他们热闹，老父亲嘛，就怕他们闹出幺蛾子来，好嘛，怕什么来什么。罗伊斯推开莱万，眼睛里似乎带着泪水，转身跑回更衣室，莱万追上去，我想，完了，转会这事成了。<br/>我拜托凯尔在球场上稳住场面，我追过去，真不是为了八卦，我单纯的想拉架而已。<br/>“你为什么不早说？！”<br/>“抱歉。”<br/>“我在乎的是你转会吗？我他妈在乎的是你肯不肯对我说实话？你去追求冠军名誉我不会拦着你，每个人的目标不一样！大不了我们异地恋甚至异国恋我都能接受！”<br/>“对不起。”<br/>“我都跟我家人说了这个假期要带你回去，你给我整这出？滚吧，波兰雇佣兵！”<br/>莱万神色落寞的走出更衣室，我不知道怎么安慰他，只好给了他一个拥抱，他小声说：“谢谢你，罗曼。”<br/>送走了他，我抓紧进更衣室去看我们的小火箭，罗伊斯正在撕报纸泄愤，一看我来了：“罗曼，你是不是早就知道了他要转会的事？”<br/>在他锐利的目光下，我怂了：“是。”“果然你们都把我当小丑看。”小火箭低下头，我抱着他：“我不忍心破坏你们之间的气氛。”<br/>联赛结束后，我和罗伊斯胡梅尔斯一起入选了国家队，拉姆担任队长，我凭借年龄的优势担任了副队，继续在国家队里给那帮小崽子们擦屁股。<br/>猪波黏在一起秀恩爱，拜仁的那几个聚在一起没完没了的打牌，神医在冥想，教练组，呵，我们的主教练通敌了，齐勒抱着手机跟他的小男友卡里乌斯聊天，诺伊尔的男朋友就是我们的后卫赫韦德斯。<br/>没精打采的罗伊斯靠在我身边：“罗曼。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“没事。”<br/>他满脸写的就是有事。<br/>还真邪了门，罗伊斯受伤不得不退出14年巴西世界杯的阵容。神医陪他去检查之前，小胖子来送别，他眼圈红红的，小火箭的神情更加低落，陪他说了几句话，我拖着小胖子走了。<br/>罗伊斯受伤的消息很快传开，不用我们通知，某波兰雇佣兵就知道了，他跟我聊天，各种绕话题不肯问重点，我忍不住了：“马尔科没事，你放心好了。”<br/>“啊……拜托你了，罗曼。”<br/>谈个恋爱有那么费劲吗？真搞不懂你们狗男男。<br/>算是比较顺利的杀进了半决赛，我以为我们会折在这里，谁能想到最后是屠杀？克洛泽的进球让我一下子回想起去多特蒙德的那个夏季，电视机前看到卡恩的丢球。天道有轮回，苍天饶过谁。<br/>许尔勒进第七个球的时候，我真想穿越回中场休息把他从厕所里拎出来听勒夫讲话。求求他不要补刀了，我还想活着去见我心爱的丽萨。<br/>赛后，克洛泽说：“我不是让你收着点踢吗？”许尔勒来了一句：“波兰口音太重，听不明白。”噎的K神笑出声？<br/>决赛对阿根廷，勒夫做好了踢点球的准备，反正我们又不怕是不是，拖进点球大战，那德国队就稳了。<br/>娘希匹的，还能不能再脏一点，到了加时赛那是全员对着我们小猪下黑脚啊，还敢在我们替补席前拉扯拉姆的衣服，我冲上去对骂，管他听不听得懂，谁敢欺负我们小队长，我先骂为敬。<br/>小胖子的胸在这场比赛时终于发挥了作用，绝杀阿根廷，我们加冕四星。<br/>感慨于兄弟情义，赛后庆祝时小胖子一直拿着罗伊斯的球衣，拍合影时大家一起把球衣摆正，让小火箭觉得我们是一个团队。<br/>我也挺满足了，第一次参加世界大赛就拿了冠军，机会还是要留给年轻人嘛。<br/>回到柏林之后，我在群聊里直播克罗斯跟克洛泽表白的事情，几个前辈和一群小王八蛋们除了震惊，还有对他们的祝福。<br/>丽萨的工作稳定了，我们结婚的日程提上来，我本来想找公司，但她坚持自己跑每个细节，好吧，她乐意，随她去。<br/>克洛普特批参加世界杯的人晚回去几天，其实闲下来挺没劲的，还不如去训练。一群替补队员让我当前锋打训练赛，嗯，我们这边输了。<br/>丽萨跟朋友去玩，我一个人没事干，洗完澡之后，慢慢悠悠收拾东西，电视里在播放新闻，哪个不长眼的把拜仁的新闻切进来的。镜头里放着某波兰雇佣兵在拜仁训练的情况，好巧不巧的放了他和博阿滕的亲昵镜头，不得不说，很般配。<br/>小火箭看见了，他把护腿板一扔，拎包走人，谁都没见过小火箭这么生气，过了一会我在机场工作的朋友发来消息，小火箭去了慕尼黑。<br/>还说不在乎，哼，谁信？<br/>我怕罗伊斯在气头上出意外，拜托了诺伊尔去机场接他，然后，他俩在拜仁的训练基地做了不可描述的事情，和好了。<br/>小火箭神清气爽的回来，我让他过来：“和好了？”<br/>“勉为其难的答应他了。”<br/>“莱万他不是那种很爱表达情绪的人，有些话他不会跟你说，你别跟火箭似的说上天就上天。”我老父亲上身，忍不住教育罗伊斯。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“谈恋爱嘛，就是两个人相互成长的过程，明年夏天我和丽萨结婚，你和莱万都来啊，先提前跟莱万约下行程。”正当我准备放过小火箭时，罗伊斯说了这么一句：“我们决定明天夏天去波兰见他的家人。”<br/>“罗伊斯！你现在就给我滚！”<br/>这个赛季一开始，渣叔没以前那么有精气神了，大家觉得可能要出事，果然，渣叔在更衣室内对我们宣布，他累了，受不了养出来的孩子被南大王挖走。既然渣叔说了这话，以他的性格，这事就定了。<br/>我们私下里商量了怎么着也得拿个冠军，让渣叔走的安心，可惜南大王实力太强，我们没办法风风光光的送走渣叔去新俱乐部。<br/>我的婚礼如期举行，全球门将保护协会的同志们能来的都来了，范德萨拍了拍特尔施特根的肩膀：“这小子越看越好看了。”而卡恩也揽着西莱森：“他跟marc站一块真般配。”<br/>哦对了，我的后辈特尔施特根，一德国人，和西莱森，一荷兰人在一起了，但两个前辈互相看不顺眼，群里已经互相揭老底了，我还怕他们在我婚礼上再拌嘴，如今看来——他们还是吵架比较舒服。<br/>最终渣叔去了利物浦，我们醒来了新的教练图赫尔，训练，比赛，日复一日，年复一年，多特蒙德的成绩不好也不坏。<br/>凯尔卸任队长，俱乐部和图赫尔想把这个职位传给我，我表示了拒绝：“我太太已经怀孕了，我想多陪陪她。”<br/>没能打欧冠，我们去了欧联杯，好巧不巧的和利物浦碰上了，又好巧不巧的在希尔斯堡惨案纪念日前去安菲尔德比赛。<br/>平常我们也关注利物浦的比赛，很佩服渣叔又调教出来一批好球员，红军是豪门，应该没多少人去挖吧？<br/>下半场50多分钟，我们已经3比1领先，我发誓我们中场休息的时候绝对没有开香槟，结果还是被96名利物浦球迷逆转了比赛，绝杀我们的是利物浦的带刀后卫洛夫伦。<br/>能怎么办？认输呗。这利物浦是不落后就不知道怎么踢球是吧？<br/>被刺激到不行不行的胡梅尔斯决定这个赛季结束后转会去拜仁，好吧，人各有志，我决定在合同结束后，也就是18年夏天退役。教练证我拿到了，到时候先陪丽萨和孩子好好玩玩再说将来的打算。<br/>群聊里的小辈陆陆续续的脱单，我身边的队员也脱单了，只剩下一个单身汉——渣叔。<br/>渣叔会和怎么样的女孩子在一起呢？<br/>儿子出生了，我让护士抱走他，我去抱着很虚弱的丽萨，这么美丽又勇敢的女士为我生下来一个可爱的儿子，那一瞬间我觉得人生十分满足。<br/>得益于孕期坚持锻炼，丽萨恢复的相当快，队友们纷纷前来拜访，罗伊斯更是抱着我儿子不肯放手，莱万在一边指导他应该怎么去抱孩子。<br/>我说：“你要喜欢孩子就自己去领养一个，别来祸害小罗曼，ok？”<br/>刚转会来没多久的瑞士小门将布尔基问道：“我怎么了？”<br/>现在的队伍越来越难带了。<br/>17到18赛季结束了，俱乐部决定在新赛季开始前给我整个大场面的告别赛，其实呢，来多特蒙德16年，我已经跟这个城市融为一体，不在乎有没有告别赛这种事了。<br/>我抱着儿子在家里看欧冠决赛，利物浦和皇马，当萨拉赫受伤下场时，我隐隐约约觉得利物浦要完，当卡里乌斯犯下巨大巨大超级超级低级的失误时，我很想飞过去抱抱这个小孩子，怕他想不开。<br/>过了有两天，全球门将保护协会群聊炸锅了，卡里乌斯留下一句很悲观的话就神秘失踪，德国，门将，所有人都想到了我的同代人。<br/>贝肯鲍尔打电话让勒夫科普克渣叔一定要取去找，群里的几个同行也想尽办法发动友人帮忙找。<br/>可以退役从事别的工作，千万别想不开啊，我暗自祈祷道，丽萨请假也参与了这个行动。我俩开车在多特蒙德的大街小巷转悠。<br/>很快，我的同行苏巴西奇在伊斯坦布尔发现了他。哎不对，苏巴西奇明明是摩纳哥效力，而且快世界杯了，他去伊斯坦布尔干什么？<br/>日哦，我后来听那个满嘴跑火车的洛夫伦把苏巴西奇和维达的故事卖了个干干净净。<br/>刚开始听到希尔德布兰和拉姆在一起时我还很惊讶，很多年过去了，就算我看到罗伊斯和莱万在多特蒙德的更衣室内做不可描述的事，我也能脸不红心不跳的继续自己的节奏。<br/>为啥？当我知道贝肯鲍尔和克鲁伊夫当年有过那么一段交往的历程时，我还能说什么？只能说我爱丽萨这个人，跟性别无关。<br/>卡里乌斯租借到了贝西克塔斯，那个教练是个好人，我心里踏实了许多。<br/>18年俄罗斯世界杯，德国队没能逃过卫冕冠军的宿命，早早的就出局了，而且诺伊尔犯了一个致命的失误。他受伤以后状态没以前那么好了，14年以后克洛泽小猪拉姆整条中轴线退出了，又是一个青黄不接的年代，还是一个门将站出来承担了这一切。那时候卡恩身边还没有莱曼，还好诺伊尔身边有赫韦德斯可以陪他度过艰难时光。<br/>我的告别赛在赛季开始前举行，我邀请了一群好朋友，他们一对对的在我面前秀恩爱，我抱着我的儿子小罗曼秀回去。<br/>渣叔友情客串教练，威斯特法—你懂的—伦球场为他献上巨大的欢呼声。我喜欢多特蒙德的原因就在于，不管怎么样，只要球员真心为多特蒙德付出过，都能在这里得到欢呼与祝福。<br/>临别时分，我还是控制不住的流泪了，丽萨安慰我，然后她也哭了。<br/>新赛季的多特蒙德火力全开，利物浦还是开局困难，我担任了解说员的工作，在球场的看台上监督这帮兔崽子搞事。<br/>俱乐部又引入了一位年轻门将，瑞士的希茨，很好看的一个小伙子，很快，他就跟布尔基在一起了，对，希茨是上位。俩人搞到一块的原因很搞笑，布尔基怕蜘蛛，希茨拎起来蜘蛛顺手扔屋外边，然后就在一起了。<br/>我听小胖子跟我八卦时，满脑子都是——还有这种操作？<br/>双十一那天是国家德比，莱万和罗伊斯两个人较上劲了，你进一个，我也进一个，非要拼个你死我活，最后西班牙老父亲看不下去了，结束他们的明撕暗秀。<br/>圣诞节前吧，默西塞德德比，我负责转播，谁能想到大英国门竟然能犯下那种低级失误，更让人震惊的是，渣叔不顾规则，冲上去拥抱了阿里森，一个接替卡里乌斯的巴西国门。<br/>后面的镜头我不忍心看下去了，阿里森的眼睛含情脉脉的看着渣叔，渣叔的手搭在他的肩上，好一幅偶像剧的画面，丽萨都不看的那种恋爱剧。<br/>赛后，漏夫伦证实了刚来没几个月的巴西人拿下了渣叔。<br/>我只想吼一句：<br/>足球世界瞬息万变，多特蒙德永不沉沦。<br/>—end—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>